revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Aruru Otsuki
Aruru Otsuki (大月 あるる, Ōtsuki Aruru) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise, original to Re:LIVE. She is a first-year student from the Stage Expression Course at Frontier School of Arts. Always smiling with a naturally cheerful disposition, this Stage Girl never lets anything get her down. She was an amateur with no acting experience, but thanks to her earnestness and ability to get people around her involved in things, she is growing rapidly. She is convinced she is blessed with good luck https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/aruru/. Appearance Aruru has long blonde hair that is usually put up in a ponytail with bangs swept to the left and yellow-brown eyes. Her Frontier School of Arts uniform consists of a white button-up shirt, a yellow tie, a black vest, a burgundy blazer, a burgundy pleated skirt with gold trimmings, thigh-high white socks, and gold shoes. Her accessories consist of star pins that she uses to decorate her hair. Personality Aruru is a cheerful and energetic person who never lets anything put her down and her energetic behavior helps her be optimistic about anything, even the most difficult tasks. Background Aruru had no experience as a performer. The closest thing she had to real experience prior to attending the Frontier School of Arts was performing in a play in elementary school with Misora Kano (Aruru's childhood friend). Despite not having any experience, she appreciated the arts and was an avid spectator. She used to watch Misora's parents' theater troupe perform all the time, watch TV, and went to the theater. The year before attending Frontier School of Arts, she watched S-Con with Misora. This event is one of the reasons she decided to become a performer. Aruru: "I got swept up into the world of acting even though I didn't really have an interest until then." - Frontier School of Arts Story: Part 1 According to Misora, Aruru was "so stiff and inflexible" and her voice "was all hoarse" before attending Frontier School of Arts. However, Aruru didn't let this get her down. Plot Coming soon... Relationships Misora Kano Misora is Aruru's childhood friend. Revues Coming soon... Trivia * Aruru's surname Otsuki 'means "big, great" (大) ('o) and "moon" (月) (tsuki). * Aruru's astrological sign is Gemini, which is represented by the twins Castor and Pollux. This might be a reference to the play she wrote with Misora Kano, "Captain Twins". ** Along with Misora, Aruru prefers the action parts of "Captain Twins" rather than memorizing lines. * Whenever Aruru comes across a new word, she looks it up in the dictionary. She still has the same dictionary she had since primary school. * Aruru's favorite gift is colored pencils. * Aruru believes her name is strange, but she likes it anyway. * Aruru never heard of Pilates before she went to Frontier School of Arts. * According to Tsukasa Ebisu, Aruru struggles with singing in Latin. * Aruru likes star and moon accessories. * Aruru's hobby is baking cookies, in which Misora always eats them. * Aruru loves cooking. ** Although, her cooking ability has been considered hard to eat by her friends. * According to Misora, there is always somewhere Aruru wants to stop along the way home. * Aruru's weapons are dual Colt Single Action Army, also known as Peacemakers. It's a single-action revolver that was the standard military revolver from 1872-1892. It was popular with ranchers and outlaws in America, and is commonly associated with cowboys. Gallery Stage Cards Frontier School of Arts Aruru Otsuki.png|Frontier School of Arts Aruru Otsuki Greenhorn Captain Aruru Otsuki.png|Greenhorn Captain Aruru Otsuki Fairy Godmother Aruru Otsuki.jpg|Fairy Godmother Aruru Otsuki Easter Bunny Aruru Otsuki.jpg|Easter Bunny Aruru Otsuki Alice Aruru Otsuki.png|Alice Aruru Otsuki Red Riding Hood Aruru Otsuki.png|Red Riding Hood Aruru Otsuki Memoirs Trendy Snacks.jpg|Trendy Snacks Sweet but Dangerous.jpg|Sweet but Dangerous Witch Twins Unite!.jpg|Witch Twins Unite! Summertime Pool Cleaning.jpg|Summertime Pool Cleaning The Riches of the World Belong to Us.jpg|The Riches of the World Belong to Us The Great Year-End Cleanup.png|The Great Year-End Cleanup Making Progress.png|Making Progress The New Cinderella- Champion of Justice!.png|The New Cinderella: Champion of Justice! An Egg Colored Just Like I Like.png|An Egg Colored Just Like I Like Two in Wonderland.png|Two in Wonderland Starira Festival 2019.png|Starira Festival 2019 in Ikebukuro Commemoration References Category:Characters Category:Frontier Students Category:Stage Girls